xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Ammmy
Contact Elsewhere, also known as Amy L. Journal: skaryma Email: plus5vswords AT gmail DOT com IM: theatricAL03 Puppets * Molly Carpenter * The Dresden Files (books) * Goth girl wizard in training. * Daughter of a Knight of the Cross, apprentice to the biggest smartass on the White Council. * Wrangles six little siblings on a regular basis. * Is both impressed by and afraid of what she can do. Such is life. * Lucius Malfoy * Harry Potter * Ambitious, clever, and with no time for your cute little theories about equality. * He and Narcissa are completely willing to play a very long game. * Of course, that doesn't prevent some good old-fashioned condescension in the meanwhile. * Draco is as terrifying at six years old as you think he is. So says Dele, and so it shall be written. * Tara Maclay * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Nobody messes with her girl. * Taken from about midway through season six. * College student, witch, friend. * Pretty much the sweetest person ever. * John Childermass * Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell * A not-quite respectable someone. * Valet to Mr Norrell and loyal supporter of the Raven King. * If you think he's mocking you, you are probably correct. * Maybe someday Ammmy will pick up someone who has no magical ability at all. Maybe. *'Nathan Lynch' * Original/London Mysteries * Because someone has to be skeptical of all this nonsense. * He is a good, sensible inspector whose partner happened to get attacked by a werewolf. * It has not done wonders for his career, thus far. * At least his layabout brother hasn't turned up. Yet. *'Sam Spade' * The Maltese Falcon * Life is good when you're an archetype. * PI extraordinaire. * Has kicked around the Nexus long enough to have a sense of it. * Rolls his own cigarettes. No, you probably can't have any. *'Sir Lamorak' * Arthuriana * Third best knight in the world, once upon a time. * Like many Arthurian knights, his prowess on the battlefield was matched by stupidity in the bedroom. * Poor man, he really was in love with Queen Morgause. * Other than that, though, he really is a clever man. *'Helen Rossi' * The Historian * It was a good plan, too, until he was kidnapped. * Illegitimate daughter of Professor Bartholomew Rossi, and direct descendant of Dracula. * Graduate student in anthropology, specializing in folklore. * She wears a lot of scarves and turtlenecks, these days. *'Emmeline Vance' * Harry Potter (AU) * Former auror, current guerrilla fighter. * Went directly from Hogwarts into the Order of the Phoenix in the first war. * Was unable to prevent Voldemort from winning the second war. * Has been trying to rectify this ever since. *'Cimorene' * The Enchanted Forest Chronicles * Former Chief Cook and Librarian to the King of the Dragons. * She ran away from an arranged marriage, as she preferred the chance of being eaten to marrying him. * Spent a few years with the dragons, then a few in a pocket dimension, then came back. * Married the King of the Enchanted Forest when he unexpectedly turned out not to be a jerk. *'Nazca Barsavi' * The Gentleman Bastards Sequence * Mafia princess with a perfect memory and a mind for strategy. * Nazca has been training to both run the criminal underworld of Camorr and make it look like her brothers are doing it since she was a child. * A perfect photographic memory and a head for numbers helped make her indispensable to her father's business. * She is in the middle of trying to solve a series of murders, but unbeknownst to her, it won't end well. *'Anne Seagrim' * Original * Three parents are better than one. * She grew up in the Nexus with her brother, her mother, her two fathers, and a bunch of likely half siblings. * The fathers have, perhaps, spoiled her a bit. * On the other hand, very little fazes her anymore. *'Anya Evans' * Original * Crazy half gypsy mercenary * Evans is, obviously, not her real surname. * She's used to being half of a dynamic duo. Also, sleeping with your much older partner sometimes works out. Unrelated comments. * Recently recovered from a nasty bout of therianthropy. *'Katiya Willoughby' * Original * Werewolf with a penchant for clubbing and mixed drinks * Katiya was born under complicated circumstances in the Nexus. She has Issues with her father. * She's been a werewolf from infancy. Her control of the shapeshifting is excellent. * Her half brother may turn up one of these days. *'Richard Carstone, Jr.' * Bleak House * Ship's doctor, general practitioner, and steady man. * He became a doctor because he somewhat hero-worshiped his "uncle" Alan Woodcourt. Luckily, he turned out to be good at it. * He worries about his mother, left alone without him while he goes on his voyages. * He regrets never knowing his father, and regrets more that everyone is so loathe to talk about how he died. *'Tess Seagrim' * Original * She prefers to think of herself as a woman with a plan, not a schemer. * Anne's half sister; her father is Mordred. * Her relationship with almost her entire family is somewhat strained. * Growing up in the nexus has made her even more firmly convinced that she is destined to help sort the world out. Perhaps by running it. *'Sergei Alkaev' * Harry Potter (AU) * Sometimes he's the ghost of Graitian Malfoy. * His mother, his step-father, and his younger sister all live near him in wizarding Boston. * Sergei is studying to be a lawyer in the US' magical law enforcement division. * He has yet to meet a Draco. That will be a fun day for everyone. *'Raylan Givens' * Justified * The angriest man you've ever met. * U.S. Marshal from Harlan, Kentucky. * If you make him pull, he will put you down. * He's allowed to find your hobby creepy. *'Emily Prentiss' * Criminal Minds * Supervisory Special FBI Agent * Speaks English, Arabic, Spanish, Italian, Ukrainian, and some Russian. * Vonnegut-reading nerd girl. * You will know when you've pushed her too far. *'Pomona Fitzroy' * Harry Potter (AU) * Alternately: Anzhelika Alkaev * A girl without a past based on a girl who shouldn't have existed. * Also known, in her other incarnation, as "Sergei's perpetual headache." * Poor little rich girl. *'Garrison Moore' * Original/Long Range Division * This is why we can't have nice things. * A man almost eerily suited to filling out forms in triplicate. * His family thinks he works for the IRS. * A friend once joked that even his gun rack was alphabetized. (This is ridiculous. It's organized by caliber.) *'Molly Seagrim' * Tom Jones * A girl ought to celebrate what passes by. * Back in the nexus by special request. * She will be very surprised to find two grown children. * Anyone over 14, male, and with a pulse should be terrified. *'Marion Malfoy' * Harry Potter (AU) * Because otherwise they'd stare at each other silently all day. * And because what Ammmy needed was clearly another AU Harry Potter character. * Prisca was crushed when she didn't fall wildly in love with Octavian. * She will never be able to hear the phrase "Chekov's Gun" without laughing again. *'Ivan' * Being Human * If it goes, has a good body and you like being inside it, why get rid of it? * 237 years old, married for the past 70. * More an observer than an initiator, for the most part. * He has a Twitter feed. *'Cedric Diggory' * Harry Potter (AU) * You’d think that publicly facing a dragon at sixteen would get me at least mild respect. * The true Hogwarts champion, who has never been to a certain now-infamous graveyard. * He's agreed to take his girlfriend's last name if they get married. The fact that the name is 'Malfoy' is incidental. * Evidently, not all Hufflepuffs die virgins. Graffiti ammmy r0x0rz just so you know Ammmy will also never be allowed to forget the day she introduced us all to this: thumb|300px|left Category:Players Category:Steve